For good economic considerations, it is important to have transportation systems that work well. Today, most products are delivered by truck. Truck drivers deliver goods from the producers of goods to the person who buys the products. Heavy truck drivers operate gasoline and diesel powered tractor-trailers that weigh from 600 pounds up to 20,000 pounds per axle. In the case of some tractor-trailers, the equipment can be no more than 75 feet long. Drivers of tractor-trailer vehicles with sleepers may work for common carrier companies that deliver goods to the general public. Tractor-trailer drivers may work for contract carrier companies that delivery of goods for a specific group of shippers, or they work for private carrier firms and some individuals that drive their own tractor-trailer vehicles.
Long distance drivers spend many hours driving behind the wheel of a truck, mostly at night. Many drivers of tractor-trailer vehicles with sleepers sometime spend as much as 100 or more hours straight on the road. It is recognized that truck drivers are responsible for driving big, expensive trucks and adhere to schedules that make for timely delivery of their cargo. To meet these demands, drivers frequently work the most number of hours that are allowed by state laws and federal regulations. Many of the trips keep drivers away from home several days at a time. Improvements have been made on the trucks so that truck drivers can drive safely and smart. There have been many changes made in vehicle such as seating, circulation of fresh air and equipment for seeing, to make for safer driving conditions.
However, vibration, noise, poor weather conditions and the need to stay sharp and alert in heavy traffic or on long stretches of isolated roads can still cause physical and mental stress for the driver. While truck divers who drive in the local area work more regular hours than long distance drivers, they sometimes work overtime. They are also faced with stop-and-go local traffic, and the risk of safely driving such big trucks through narrow streets and alleys and backing into loading docks.
Because of tight schedules and other demands, the drivers do not have ample opportunity to exercise their bodies and as a result are at risk for developing many health problems. The prevalence of working factors that may adversely affect health of truck drivers include irregular shift work, working environment, working posture, handling heavy materials, job stress due to overloading and long working time and limited time off. Consequently, it can be expected that there is significant potential for development of minor health conditions (ringing in the ears, neck pain and low back pain) and significant health illnesses among truck drivers such as hypertension, ulcers in the digestive tract, back injuries, whiplash injuries and hemorrhoids.
In order to cope with the health problems poised to truck drivers, it is an object of this invention to provide apparatus and methods for reducing job stress and improving the working conditions and working environment for truck drivers as described above.